


Impatience is Also a Virtue

by Woodpelt_the_pussycat



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: BDSM, Collars, Dom Sapphire, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Femdom, Gags, Implied Consent, Leashes, Lesbian Sex, Masochism, Minimal proofreading, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ruby doesn't know when to shut her damn mouth, Ruby is a horny slut, Sadism, Spanking, Sub Ruby, Urination, Various Kinks, Verbal Degrading, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports (minimal), degrading, impatient, no build up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 11:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodpelt_the_pussycat/pseuds/Woodpelt_the_pussycat
Summary: Ruby is unwisely impatient. Sapphire will have to show her what's what.-some good ol' Rupphire BDSM for your soul.includes a bit of watersports but not much





	Impatience is Also a Virtue

“Sapphire, can we-”  
“Not yet, Ruby.”  
Ruby groaned in frustration. She was sitting naked on the floor of Sapphire’s room, waiting out her “punishment”. What she was being punished for… She hadn’t really done anything. It was admittedly just part of the scene. But Sapphire said that Ruby had been a bad girl, and this was her punishment.   
Sapphire wasn’t even watching her. She was reading a book while lounging on the bed.   
Ruby had impatiently been drinking water to fill her bladder before Sapphire pulled their playing in this direction. They had their safe word as always, but Ruby was also horny as fuck.   
“Sapphire, please?”  
Sapphire clicked her tongue. “You have to be patient, Ruby. Accept your punishment and you’ll be rewarded.”  
“But I already have to pee!” Ruby protested.  
“There’s nothing keeping you from going,” Sapphire brushed Ruby’s protests off easily.   
“Fine,” Ruby huffed with a sly smile.  
Sapphire looked up, just as Ruby lifted herself up slightly.  
“Oh, don’t you dare piss on the floor.”  
Ruby pouted. “You’re no fun.”  
Sapphire rolled her eyes, putting down the book. “You should be punished for even thinking you could get away with that.”  
Ruby opened her mouth, surprised and ready to say something, but before she could, Sapphire spoke again.  
“Don’t even try to defend yourself.” Sapphire got up and pulled out their box of toys and restraints. “You should be ashamed, talking to me like that.”   
Ruby shivered as she watched Sapphire pull out a ball gag and a collar and leash. Hell yeah, this was what she wanted. “I’m sorry, Mistress,” Ruby responded, falling into the roleplay more completely now.   
“Shut up,” Sapphire said, approaching her. “Sit down, now.”  
Ruby promptly fell back on to her butt, her legs folding under her.  
“Since you can’t control your mouth, I’ll just have to do it for you.” Sapphire pressed the gag into Ruby’s mouth, fastening it securely. Ruby made a noise through the gag.  
Sapphire knelt down to put the collar on her. As she hooked the dark leather leash onto the collar, she asked Ruby a little softer, “You know how to stop me, right?”  
Ruby nodded and mimicked tapping Sapphire three times in the air.   
Sapphire stepped back, tugging on the leash, banishing any trace of the gentle assurance.   
“Now, about what you tried to do.” Sapphire pulled Ruby forward by the leash. “I think you need to be spanked for that.”  
Ruby whimpered at the suggestion, a little unsteady at the thought.  
Sapphire just smirked and pushed Ruby into bending over the bed. Ruby let out another soft whine, pressing her legs together.   
The first smack of Sapphire’s right hand across Ruby’s ass shocked her so much that Ruby couldn’t stop a fast spurt of urine.   
“So that’s how you’re going to be?” Sapphire teased. “You’re such a masochistic little slut.”  
Ruby moaned, her legs jerking as the next smack hit the same spot on her ass. The gem on Sapphire’s hand was behind most of the delicious pain the spanking gave. Oh, Ruby could feel herself getting wetter and hotter with each forceful smack.  
“You’re so turned on by this, aren’t you?” Sapphire said in a low voice.  
Ruby let out a whine and pushed her ass out a little more.   
“You’re such a submissive little slut sometimes.” Sapphire smacked Ruby a little harder this time, eliciting a muffled moan from her.  
Another hard smack landed on Ruby’s ass. “Such a naughty girl.”  
Ruby squirmed, whining through the gag. “Naughty-” Smack “Little-” smack “Slut.” smack.  
Ruby gasped at the last one, being pushed over the edge into orgasm. Along with her orgasm, she lost what little control over her bladder she had. Urine and cum dripped down her thighs, and her legs trembled uselessly.   
Ruby slumped down onto the floor, not trusting herself to maintain her position.   
Sapphire clicked her tongue a few times, expressing her disappointment. “You can’t even last twenty spanks. What a masochist.”   
Ruby looked up at Sapphire with half focused eyes. Drool leaked from behind the gag.  
“You’ll have to make it up to me,” Sapphire decided, sitting down on the edge of the bed. She removed the gag from Ruby’s mouth, allowing her a moment to rub away any stiffness in her jaws. Ruby looked up just as Sapphire jerked her forward by grabbing the leash still attached to her. “Go on then.”  
Ruby’s eyes flickered up for a moment. “Yes, Mistress,” she breathed, before stuffing her face between Sapphire’s thighs. She flicked her tongue out over Sapphire’s pussy, quickly dedicating herself to her Mistress’s pleasure. Ruby licked up and down Sapphire’s folds, eagerly drinking in any and all of Sapphire’s fluids.   
Sapphire pushed Ruby’s face towards her as Ruby tried to take a breath. Ruby let out a little mewl of surprise before going back to work. She pushed her tongue past Sapphire’s folds and into her briefly.   
“Nh, good. Good, my little slut,” Sapphire praised quietly.  
Ruby took the praise and seemed to convert it into energy, licking at Sapphire’s clit over and over again.   
Sapphire let out a quiet moan.   
Ruby smirked ever so slightly and brought one hand up to finger Sapphire teasingly.  
The act was over. Sapphire was gripping the leash and Ruby’s hair in a display of pleasure. Ruby had the power now. Sapphire was desperate to cum.   
Ruby licked and finger fucked Sapphire hard until Sapphire finally came, moaning Ruby’s name loudly.  
Ruby licked up all her juices eagerly, and pulled away as she finished.  
Sapphire was panting hard from the orgasm. She fell back on the bed, letting go of the leash in the process. Ruby climbed onto the bed, lying down next to her wife.   
“Mmm… Thank you, Ruby,” Sapphire said tiredly.  
“It’s nothing.” Ruby smiled.  
“You’re wonderful, you know that, right?”  
“Aww. You’re pretty great too,” Ruby teased.  
“I love you, Ruby.”  
Ruby just smiled and hugged her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I barely proofread this, but I wrote it surprisingly quickly.


End file.
